Dahaka
by bunji the wolf
Summary: A young Hero makes a deal with the time guardian to fix something a broken flow of time, the young hero goes to Luffy time to help make things right for Luffy and himself LuffyXRobin NarutoX? Naruto/One Piece
1. Chapter 1

**Dahaka**

Naruto give his soul in order to protect those who betray him, giving both soul and body but not mind to the Guardian of time. The Beast gives Naruto a second chance at life making him the time guardian student. Dahaka given Naruto body back for another reason, somewhere in the flow of time and space there many worlds where time and space has start to break down and so will be lose forever, as Guardian Dahaka give Naruto all of his powers over time and space.

**But Naruto isn't alone not this time.**

Hidan a server of Death himself, Pein God of Rain and Thunder, Kakuzu the Immortal, Konan the Angel of God. Tenten the granddaughter of the Devil forgemaster and an also weapon master, Tobi the Grandmaster of the Sharingan, Gaara Sand demon Spirit Host, Shikamaru Shadow Master. Deidara The Bomber, Kisame Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

This is a Naruto/Prince of Persia/One Piece/Hellsing/DMC/Bleach/others

**Main Pairing-**

LuffyXRobin

NarutoX-Any girl from One Piece and Hellsing but Robin because she with Luffy .

GaaraXVivi or GaaraX??

**Reason to become the next Dahaka-**

Giving his life to protect everyone from Sound and yet there were still those who hate his guts, even still now growing sick and feeling his trust in people stars to break. Dahaka find Naruto in a weak state and offer the boy power that nor could ever say no too. The power to control time and space but it comes with a price the price? Body and Soul the mind is untouch because the Dahaka need the mind to think and use his or hers powers over time and space.

And also another reason why he choose Naruto…an error in time Naruto time.

**Revive enemies now friends?**

Dahaka use his power over time to revive the dead Akatsuki and if you want I'll bring Sasori-san back also. Dahaka knows Naruto will need strength and that what he was doing giving his student power and help. Fixing the flow of time isn't an easy thing to do, knowing everything happy there has to be a happy ending for the flow of time to keep going as if nothing happen. Meaning the hero wins and that hero he or she dream did happen or at less they bring the peace and ect ect ect!

If you want I could revive both Itachi and Sasori as long with Deidara & Kakuzu.

**Dahaka power and Kyuubi power?**

Having the powers like a God and also having the powers of a demon. This will indeed change Naruto forms when he transform into his stage of Kyuubi. Meaning he'll have a black tailed and not a red one if he using both Dahaka and Kyuubi all at once. Naruto still can use Kyuubi charka as he wants. But when it come down to fixing the flow of time that where Dahaka comes in. Naruto is a demon God Guardian of the sands of time. And also I didn't leave out Gaara he one too but he more sand guardian then Naruto would ever be in his lifetime.

**Son & Daughter?**

Well if Naruto falls in love with Nami or any girl that girl will be the mother of Naruto children in the future, which will be an Arc where Naruto and the other goes to the far future by mistake and see the future of themselves.

**Who is the true enemy in this story?**

Well that haven't been shown yet but if what I did told you who it was well…It a dead person that all I'm saying.

**Will I work on this story more then my other stories?**

People I'm Bunji the Wolf…Nooooooo I'll update from time to time but I got other stories that need to be update too. So yeah I would update this when I can and the same thing with the other stories everyone ok.

**Arc Saga-**

Ok everyone this is a very importation part of this story what Arc should Naruto and the other drop in One Piece timeline?

**Thriller Bark Arc**-Zombie and shadow stealing freaks, a prefect job for both Hidan and Shikamaru.

**Alabasta Arc**-Sand, sand, sand and sand all for GAARA!! And also Kisame will show who the real member of the Seven Swordsman of the sea. Can a Crocodile beat a demon Shark?

**After or during CP9 Arc-?**

The Arc in Naruto is after Itachi death, and Sasuke didn't side with Tobi nor the Akatsuki.

**Lemons?**

There will be lemons with anyone you ask for yeah, but Naruto would have to wait since his trust with people had indeed died. After being betray by Sasuke and few of his own people but that doesn't mean our ninja won't have some fun with his girl like Luffy would with Robin.-Smirk


	2. Chapter 2

**Dahaka**

Chapter One-Flow

"_I have given anyone anything I have in my powers to protect them all, and what do, I get in return only those hated eyes. I hate so much I just saved everyone from the Village hidden in the Cloud from attacking and now those shirt heads still giving me the same bull before! I had no choice but to use Fox charka and now everyone afraid of me…" _Naruto Uzumaki thought as he laid there on his knees with a Spear through his heart he was in one tailed and he didn't care one bit.

He could feel his life force being drain away from him, he didn't let the fox heal his wounds he wanted to end it this way because if they were happy then he would be happy. There were some who didn't want Naruto too die mainly one of them was Pein.

Pein was about to step in and healed Naruto wounds, it was a surprise that the Akatsuki actually came to Konoha without any guard knowing nor telling Tsunade about their presents.

But when Pein was about to heal Naruto wounds everything stop, everything and everyone froze in time everything turned to a grayest yellow like color. Then Naruto fled an evil present more evil then Kyuubi or anyone he has ever met.

When he turned around and looked up he saw a very, very, very tall and huge Giant in black armor wearing a strange helmet over his head. His whole body was cover in darkness his eyes were white. As he looked down at Naruto as he pulled the spear from Naruto chest and grab his shirt and pull Naruto on his feet.

"W-who are you?" the young ninja asked

When the black giant spoke Naruto couldn't understand at all he did hear words from it mouth but nothing Naruto could ever understand even if he did.

"**akahaD ma I" it spoke to Naruto**

"Sorry but I can understand a damn thing you just said?"

The beast sigh and grab Naruto by the neck and shot an energy blast into his neck as Naruto scream in pain, the beast drop Naruto then spoke to him again.

"**I hope this you well understand me boy."**

"Yeah I just did and who are you and why is everyone frozen but me?"

"**I am the protector of time I am it guardian and one of it keeper I am the Dahaka and you little Naruto Uzumaki your time is now."**

"So my time has come? What it time for me to die I thought Death have something to do with that?"

The giant beast shook his head **"I mean little one is this space this time everything mess up, your existed is twisted everything out of place."**

"What do you mean I won everyone safe and…wait does this have to with me about to die?"

The Dahaka shook his head **"No you cannot die until the age of…I better not say anyway, your clan is one of the great Immortal…You see boy this space and time is mess up because where are your allies where is your wife who will become your queen everyone that suppose to be here isn't here my boy. And it was destiny for me to come here and fix this problem."**

"SO…I was suppose to have a girlfriend and have many other friends living with us in Konoha?"

"**Something like that boy the woman you will fall in love with is in the future about one thousand years in the future, from this timeline and only I can take you there. The reason I am doing I am doing for the sake of time I don't care about you or anyone else I only care about time and space." **The Dahaka inform Naruto as Naruto just smirk and chuckle like a mad man.

"So you want to sent me across through time just for me to get a girlfriend?" The Giant Beast nod his head as Naruto just laughed.

"Why me what damn importion about me no one ever truly care about my existed well maybe some but those are just my friends! Well shoot I'm hero of my Village but I'm not loveable like Sasuke how everyone care about him and yet he betray everyone and me. I can't trust anyone more." Naruto sigh

Dahaka growl at Naruto **"Boy I'll said it again I don't care about you I only care about the safely of time and space without nothing would ever existed so I choose you Naruto Uzumaki to become my student you will do everything in your power to fix the broken flow of time. The first thing you need to do is fix the flow of time between you and your future wife."**

"Who is my future wife then she is pretty?" Naruto smiled and grin at Dahaka as the beast just sigh and nodded as Naruto jump up with joy but Dahaka super kick him to a wall.

"**Knot it off boy don't make me kick you again." Dahaka was ready to kick Naruto again as he rose his giant left leg up.**

Naruto shook his head "Ugh yeah whatever looked I'll do the job then ok I'll find my wife bring her back to my time and have my family there happy ending everyone wins!"

"**No boy thing aren't that easy you must stay there with your future wife and help a boy name Luffy and help him reach his dreams into becoming King of the Pirates. And also my boy you have a very special job…there has been many holes of errors in these timelines. And I am afraid my body cannot go and fix these problem…do a problem my body has grown weak and I need a new start a new body but I cannot be reborn in body but in you I can I can be reborn in your power." **Dahaka point down at Naruto as he sweat drop "Why me what make so damn special beside my future?"

"**You are not human that why."**

"Oh…yeah the fox so how worlds of time do I have to fix?"

"**For now only one yours!" **Dahaka looked at everyone who can be very useful to Naruto so the Giant Guardian of time snap his fingers as Pein, Gaara, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Konan, Hinata and Tenten, Neji. Once they were free from "Stop" they looked and found themselves in front of the giant beast looking down at them.

"Don't worry guys he's cool with me…we got a job to do." Naruto spoke in a cold tone

Naruto explain everything what he told Naruto about the error in this timeline and the future that suppose to happen however there a few faces with a confuse looked on their face and a upset Hyuga. But Dahaka told everyone this was suppose to happen. Naruto bride was in a far future away from his gasps and Dahaka will sent him there to fix the problem of Naruto future and the future of Luffy.

Once that job was done Dahaka will inform Naruto of his second job to fix the time error but only when he fix his own problem.

When Dahaka was asked by Pein that why did he unfreeze everyone and told them this, Dahaka only said **"For my student to go across the timeline, my boy will need strength to help him for filled that job. And also your future on the line as well the error started when the ninja Akatsuki Sasori died."**

"So Sasori wasn't ready to meet his end then?" Pein asked again

Dahaka nodded **"Yes God of Rain and thunder, Sasori was too died after his great grand children was born but only his grandchildren was born."**

"And who is that?" Gaara asked

Dahaka point his big black finger at Gaara **"You!"**

Gaara eyes wide in shock "My grandfather was a Akatsuki!"

"**Sasori is the father of mother, your mother never told you this because she never knew about her father."**

Gaara was silence he didn't speak after that only glare at the giant beast **"And for that I will revive him and the young half brother of Ino, Deidara he wasn't suppose to died like that true he will die blowing himself up but not facing Sasuke."**

"I see thank you." Pein close his eyes.

Dahaka clap his giant black hands together and open them slowly as a small little black bomb with little white eyes looked at everyone and smiled.

"What is that?" Konan spoke

"**This is an atom piece of Deidara, blowing himself to nothingness did this to him. But I will use my powers over time to recreation his body and make it good as new."**

The small little black bomb nodded as it draws energy from the Dahaka palms, as if time was turned back Deidara body was slowly being reform back to the way it was before Deidara blew himself up. He was wounded from the fight with Sasuke but at less he was still alive. Both Konan and Pein was happy that Deidara was alive again. After all Pein did said that Deidara was a special member of the Akatsuki.

Deidara slowly open his head and woken to see both Konan and Pein looking down at him.

"Huh…Konan-sama….Leader-san what going on yeah?" He spoke while holding on to his head.

"You're alive Deidara…at all what matters to us." Pein spoke

Then a voice yells "DEIDARA-SENPAI YOUR ALIVE TOBI WAS WORRY!!"

"_Oh God no yeah." _Deidara sweat drop and was ready to run for his life…second life.

Tobi jump from the crowd and hugged Deidara a lot "Deidara-senpai your alive Tobi happy Tobi very happy that Tobi has his best friend back!"

"B-best friend yeah?" Deidara was confuse "You mean after all those bad thing I did call you name and beat the crap out of you, you think of me as your best friend yeah?"

Tobi nodded "Yeah."

Deidara slap Tobi on the head "You Baka you haven't change yeah."

"Hai Deidara-senpai." Tobi chuckle and nodded

Dahaka reopen his hands again as Sasori appeared before them in his human body, when Sasori open his brown eyes a very upset Gaara was looking at him.

"Huh where am I?" Sasori spoke then Gaara spoke in a serious tone "We have to talk…Grandpa."

After Sasori was revive Dahaka revive Kakuzu giving him his six heart back like he did with Sasori and like Deidara. Pein and Konan welcome back their old friend and shortly after that Pein asked will Dahaka revive Itachi Uchiha who died. But Dahaka said that he cannot revive Itachi because Itahci had already for filled his destiny and he cannot change one too many fate reviving those dead Akatsuki who weren't suppose died he can change but not Itachi.

Pein asked about Hidan the Immortal Dahaka told Pein that Hidan destiny is long like Naruto Hidan will live for a very, very, very, very long time. So digging him up should be no problem at all.

With that all done, Dahaka asked both Gaara and Naruto to stand in front of the 20 foot giant.

He close his white eyes and sigh as he summon his power into his hands as he aim at both Naruto and Gaara as a black ray of energy shot down on Naruto and a white ray shot down on Gaara as the two 

scream when. The pain of being shot down with such great power was too much, after Dahaka was done he close his hands as both Naruto and Gaara were on their knees both breathing hard as if all their will and power have been drain from their bodies. When Naruto open his eyes he had the eyes of Kyuubi as a one red charka tailed appear behind Naruto but quickly the red tailed turned black.

Gaara rock sand tailed turned to a pure white sand tailed as when the two both howl out at the same time. The spirits of Kyuubi and Shakaku appears above them Kyuubi became Kuro-Kyuubi (Black Nine Tailed) and Gaara demon well become pure and calm not wild like former self.

Naruto and Gaara return to their human form after the two howl out after gaining their new power.

"**Giving the powers of the time Guardian you two are now the new Dahaka's may The Goddess of time give you strength. I shall open the portal to your woman boy don't mess this up if you do I swore I'll make suffer that you wish you were never born." **Dahaka then roar and disappear in the shadows of time as his white eyes then change to red showing the two new Dahaka's he mean business about messing up.

Everything and everyone went back to normal the Villagers mind their own business and life out their normal lives. As both Naruto and Gaara blink their eyes and saw the open portal to the future where their mission will start.

But before that could happen Tsunade called in a meeting, leaving Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and Tobi to guard the portal of time. As everyone had a meeting in Tsunade offices.

Tsunade called in Pein, Konan, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga and Tenten was waiting for Tsunade to speak.

"I'm not really sure what the hell just happen in that strange place. But I do know that Naruto is in the middle of this and since that beast said that it Naruto destiny to go to this so called Future and find his…bride?" Tsunade said while she saw Hinata looked upset and Tenten bump out about it and Neji looked calm and happy about it. "Everyone will be given permission to add Naruto and find out what the hell is going on here, that beast said that there will be many error in the future after Naruto finds his bride…meaning that Beast know what will happen to us once we go inside that portal."

Everyone nodded then Pein spoke "Yes and he want us to add Naruto with my help and the Akatsuki so I guess my goal for the Akatsuki will have to be put on hold until this problem is fixs." Pein glare at Naruto who glare back at him.

Tsunade nodded "Yes so what other members of your group that isn't here?"

"Hidan and Kisame and Zetsu….Zetsu I know we can called at will but Hidan is bury under six feet and Kisame spoke of going back to waves to visit a friend." Pein close his eyes as Zetsu appeared behind him.

"Fine then…Shikamaru you and Neji will bring back that immortal Hidan back here and Naruto you and Pein bring Kisame here got it?" Neji and Shikamaru, Pein and Naruto nodded at the same time.

"Ok everyone let act now there no time to waste the future need us!" Tsunade yells

**Next Time-A unlike reunion between friends Last of the Seven Swordsman**

**Here everyone hope you enjoy this new story of Naruto/One Piece heehee hope you like it next chapter everyone getting ready to go to the far future where Naruto bride awaits for him.**

**Who is Naruto bride?**

**Nami**

**Vivi**

**If it not Vivi then Gaara gets Vivi and if it not Nami then Gaara gets Nami. Naruto and Gaara are brothers in this story now after what Dahaka did to them.**

**Pairing-**

**LuffyXRobin**

**PeinXKonan**

**GaaraX??**

**KisameXIsaribi**

**HinataX??**

**NejiX??**

**TentenX??**

**ShikamaruX??**

**KakuzuXTsunade**

**HidanXRip**

**GrimmjowXOrihime or GrimmjowXHalibel (Yeah Grimmjow going to join)**

**PS-Chapter two won't be long like Chapter one was just giving ya a heads up ok because Chapter Three is when everyone goes to One Piece timeline.**

**PSS-Gaara and Naruto can summon Kyuubi or Shakaku at will in the next chapter will show why.**

**PSSS-Everyone I need to know which Arc I should start One Piece?**

**Sanji Arc-Where Luffy and the other met Sanji**

**Alabasta Arc-Where everyone help Vivi win back her Kingdom**

**Well that all everyone later then!**

**PSSSS-Also everyone since both Naruto and Gaara are now the new time guardian they can revive the dead, by turning back time on that dead person if they wish it.**

**Bye!**


End file.
